I'm Different
by Soundwave555
Summary: Soundwave checks out a strange signal coming from a cave where finds and hears something unexpected that compels him to give up something close to him, and awaken in him the things that were once buried. what was in that cave, what did he find. sorry horrable at summaries story id better please just try it Oneshot for now. rated T because I don't know what else to rate it.


Soundwave finally had the time to go check that strange spark signature that he had been wanting to check out it kept going on and off it could be a glitch in the computer but he had not gone out side for forever and he is bored any way. opening a ground bridge to the location he finds him self out side of a cave checking his scanners he finds that's where the signal originated from. upon entering he finds his scanners immediately going haywire he scanned the walls and found vast amounts of lead. that's whats causing the interferes he thought, good to know. walking deeper into the cave he finds it opens up a bit and when he hears a shuffling noise he peeks around the next bend to see something that very much surprised him. a youngling drone, by human standards its about 13, doing a quick scan he finds that is a femme. then while looking he knocks some stones which in turn causes her to look up and in his direction to his surprise a quiet tune plays over her speakers and then she starts singing.

Hello,

Who's there

I'm just a little drone

down here

alone

sent here to die

with out a second thought

you know,

I thought...

you said that I was Different

but now

your evil

you killed all those people

I don't know

whose side to on

but who am I to

judge right from wrong

why do I feel so sad

pain is a thing

that drones shouldn't have

why do I feel so alone

i don't have a family

and I don't have a home

*instrumental*

why,

Megatron

why,

Megatron

why,

did you this to us

why can't i cry,

I wanna Cry,

Megatron

why,

*instrumental*

goodbye...

farewell...

I think that you should leave now

my energon is running very low

so...

but wait

I'm scared...

I don't want to go

don't leave me alone

I'm different

please no

I'm cold

I don't wanna be alone

I don't want to die

I'm Different...

soon after she finished she dropped off into stasis mode. Soundwave could not do anything when she sang that song she awoke something that Soundwave had not felt in a long time... "Empathy" he could not leave her for he knew how it felt, to be alone. so he walked over he knew that he could just leave her here but if he brought her out then her signal would come online so he made a program transferred it to her and it hid her spark from all scanners except his. and now that she could go out side he left two things, he first left her a cube of energon and so she did not get lonely ever again he left her something that was extremely hard to part with. he left her with Lazerbeak's child Screambeak, no one but him self knew of her. she was to young to be brought to battle but she was very close to her carrier and Soundwave and so he told her to take care of this little youngling and that he would always love her Lazerbeak said the same. knowing her mission and that she would have it the rest of her life she attached to the youngling's chest and and promised them that she would never stray from her mission, then she said that she would miss them. then with that done Soundwave carried the youngling outside and set her down under a tree and said goodbye to Screambeak then taking off his ask kissed her on the head with tears coming down his cheeks and putting his mask back on he open a ground bridge he left, tears still streaming under his mask.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**well that was my story if my reviewers want I could continue this story but right now it just a one shot**

**also the song was based off of the song "I'm Different - The defective Turret"**

**I own nothing except Screambeak and The unnamed Youngling**

**tell you what if I get 3 people saying they want me to continue I'll see what I can Do O.K yay**


End file.
